


Entertain You Baby

by turnpikeghost



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Come Eating, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Strangers to Lovers, Teasing, a whole lot of pet names, dont do drugs kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnpikeghost/pseuds/turnpikeghost
Summary: "I'm just being a good person and offering you help. You could do a lot worse than me," Kyungsoo says with a grin. Something about him makes Jongin's stomach feel funny in a way he's not fully ready to address yet.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	1. Looking For Some Trouble Tonight

It's painfully cold as Jongin heads home for the night, an especially sharp gust of wind forcing him to pull his jean jacket even tighter around his body. He pulls out his phone from his back pocket as he heads towards the parking lot, swiping through his messages.

**[kji, 10:43 pm]**

dude its really cold out here where are you 

He taps his foot impatiently as he waits for a response, his lower lip caught between his teeth in worry. 

**[osh, 10:45pm]**

??? i told you earlier to find a ride i had to leave early today 

Jongin squeezes his eyes shut, exhaling loudly. Sehun did, in fact, tell him to find another way home when they met earlier today, but Jongin had been so preoccupied with classes that he completely forgot about it. Until now. And now it's dark, cold, and late. 

"My mom's gonna kill me," Jongin sighs, pulling up his rideshare app. He thumbs through the options, coming to terms with the fact that he may only be able to find a basic ride instead of luxury, or even- he shudders at the thought- carpool. 

Not that it matters, though. Because there are no rides available at all. He's dead, he's so dead. 

It's fine, he tells himself. Realistically, it won't be that far of a walk- only a few miles, nothing he hasn't done before, but never this late at night. Or by himself. He sends one last text before heading on his way. 

**[kji, 10:51pm]**

if i die tonight its on you 

**[osh, 10:52pm]**

this is legiterally nobodys fault but your own 

**[kji, 10:52pm]**

understandable have a good night 

He sighs again, looking up directions just to make sure he remembers the way back before sliding his phone into his coat pocket and heading home. 

It's not that bad, really, Jongin realizes a few minutes in. Other than the cold, which, hey, isn't as bad once his fingers feel slightly numb, walking alone really has a few benefits. He loves his friends an awful lot, but they have a tendency to be fairly talkative, and being able to enjoy the silence isn't something he gets to do often. The sights of downtown Seoul after dark are absolutely beautiful as well, storefronts bright all around him- honestly, a solid experience overall. Not the worst mistake he's made recently. 

A glance at his phone and he realizes he missed a turn a few blocks away. He quickly turns around, bumping into someone walking behind him and muttering a quick _sorry_ as they curse at him under their breath. He hears a short chuckle down a side alley to his right and snaps his head in the direction of the noise. A man he hadn't noticed before steps out of the shadows, taking a few steps towards him. 

"You know it's not safe to walk alone at night, right?" The man asks. 

"Uh," Jongin responds eloquently. The man takes a drag from the cigarette he's holding before exhaling slowly, not even attempting to blow the smoke away from Jongin's face. Jongin's nose scrunches up at the smell. 

"What's a pretty boy like you doing out so late?" He asks, and Jongin bites the inside of his cheek, debating on if he should just ignore him, just keep walking, just pretend he's not there- wait, _pretty boy?_

"Uh," Jongin repeats, because that's apparently the extent of his vocabulary now. He stares at the man, licking his chapped lips before trying again, "I'm just on my way home, actually." The man raises his eyebrows slightly before giving him a way too friendly grin.

"Why don't I walk you home, then? It can get dangerous out here if you're by yourself, you know." Jongin is about to refuse, say _'no thanks, I definitely don't want a strange man knowing where I live'_ when the man takes the remaining few steps to close the distance between them, dropping his cigarette on the sidewalk and putting it out with his boot before offering Jongin his hand. "I'm Kyungsoo," he says. 

"Jongin," he replies maybe too quickly, taking Kyungsoo's hand. His fingers instantly begin to warm up, and it takes entirely too much effort for him not to melt into the touch. "You don't have to, um. Walk me home or anything. I can get there myself." 

"I'm just being a good person and offering you help. You could do a lot worse than me," Kyungsoo says with a grin. Something about him makes Jongin's stomach feel funny in a way he's not fully ready to address yet. 

"That's… yeah. That's fine," Jongin concedes. Kyungsoo's smile is devastating. 

"Lead the way, then."

Very quickly Jongin learns Kyungsoo isn't a man of many words. Other than asking him a few questions, he remains silent, humming and nodding along to Jongin's stories but not giving huge input unless Jongin asks him to. 

Jongin kind of… doesn't mind Kyungsoo's company, not that he'd ever admit it. Something about him somehow just makes Jongin feel… something. He's still not sure what it means. 

After a few more blocks, Kyungsoo's head perks up and he gives Jongin a dazzling smile. "I know a shortcut," he tells Jongin, grabbing his hand and pulling him down a side street than Jongin definitely would never even consider touching with a thirty-nine and a half foot pole. 

"You know, I appreciate the sentiment but this is literally the exact opposite of the direction we should be heading in and-" 

"Fine, then it'll just be a quick pit stop! It'll be fun, pretty boy, I promise," Kyungsoo says, practically dragging Jongin down the street, "come _on_ , Jongin."

Jongin grumbles in displeasure, but follows anyway, letting Kyungsoo pull him into possibly the sketchiest building he'd ever seen in his life. Immediately he feels like he doesn't fit in, folding his arms across his chest and fidgeting in place as Kyungsoo greets a man at the door who is definitely under the influence of… _something._ Jongin has never felt more out of his element in his life. 

The man grins brightly at Jongin and introduces himself as Yixing before guiding the two of them down a dimly lit hallway to a flight of stairs. Jongin can already hear heavy bass music on the other side of the walls as he slowly follows Kyungsoo down the stairs, gripping onto the railing like his life depends on it. 

"Kyungsoo I really, _really_ don't think this is a good idea," Jongin hisses, and Kyungsoo dismisses his statement with a wave. 

"I promise this will be the most fun you've had in your life, pretty boy," Kyungsoo says, facing Jongin and smiling. 

"Stop calling me that," Jongin mumbles. 

"But then I'd be lying," Kyungsoo says, and opens the door at the bottom of the stairs. 

Instantly the music is a hundred times louder than it was before, and Jongin can feel the bass reverberating in his bones. He's never heard the song before- definitely not one of the top 40's or anything Junmyeon has ever recommended for him. He realizes it's not entirely unpleasant, just… different. 

Kyungsoo coaxes Jongin into the basement with one hand and waves at the few other people in the room with his other, and they all greet him with excitement. An incredibly tall, lanky man with shiny eyes waves Kyungsoo over, and he follows immediately, bringing Jongin with him. Kyungsoo sits on the sofa next to the man and pulls Jongin down as well. Jongin falls onto the sofa with a bounce, and Kyungsoo's hand instantly settles on his knee. Jongin blinks at the sudden contact once, twice before looking up at the man sitting across from him. 

"Hey, I haven't seen you here before!" The man says cheerfully, and Jongin startles at the contrast between the man's youthful features and his deep voice. "I'm Chanyeol," he says, smiling. He pats Kyungsoo on the back and reaches over onto the coffee table to hand Kyungsoo some sort of glass ornament that Jongin quickly realizes is a _pipe._ For _weed._ His eyes widen until they feel like they might bug out of his head. Kyungsoo does _drugs._ That's illegal! 

"That's illegal!" Jongin blurts out, and both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo blink at him simultaneously. 

"Well yeah, that's like, the point," Chanyeol says, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. Kyungsoo giggles and nods in agreement, taking the pipe and reaching for a cylindrical container with something green inside of it. _It's weed!!! It's freaking weed!!! Kyungsoo is about to smoke weed!_

Jongin stares with wide eyes as Kyungsoo pinches the… substance between his fingers and transfers it into the hollowed end of the pipe, tamping it down with the end of a cigarette before adding more, packing it in tightly. Jongin watches, completely enraptured as Chanyeol hands Kyungsoo a lighter and Kyungsoo brings the pipe to his soft lips. 

As he flicks the lighter on, Jongin sees Kyungsoo's face in the best lighting since the beginning of the night, and he can't help but think that Kyungsoo is objectively kind of… pretty. His lips wrap perfectly around the end of the pipe as he inhales, his big brown eyes fully focused on the burning substance in front of him. When Kyungsoo finally pulls away from the pipe and places it on the table, he leans back into the cushions of the sofa, letting his eyes flutter shut before slowly exhaling smoke into an impressive cloud in front of him. 

The blissed out look on his face definitely makes Jongin feel something in the pit of his stomach that's more than just nervousness. He looks away quickly before Kyungsoo can catch him staring, and instead ends up locking eyes with Chanyeol, who gives him a knowing smirk before standing, announcing he's going to go look for somebody named Baekhyun. 

When Kyungsoo finally opens his eyes, it's very slowly, and a large grin spreads across his face as he sees Jongin.

"You're still here," he says happily, and Jongin furrows his brow. 

"Uh, yeah, it's been like ten seconds," he says, confused.

"Has it really?" Kyungsoo asks in awe, "feels like it's been an hour." He suddenly sits up straight and Jongin jumps at the movement. Kyungsoo looks Jongin in the eyes and smiles widely, in a way Jongin has begun to realize means he has a terrible idea.

"Your turn," he says. 

Jongin's heart begins to race and he wants to say no, he _has_ to say no, he opens his mouth to say no, but before he can, Kyungsoo grips his thigh excitedly and speaks first. "It'll be fun," he promises. 

"I really don't know if I want to do this, I've never done it before and it's _totally_ illegal and my mom would probably kill me and there's probably so many germs on that thing," Jongin rambles nervously, and Kyungsoo squeezes his thigh comfortingly. 

"You don't even have to use the pipe then, we can shotgun it!" he says, like it's the best idea in the world, like Jongin didn't bring up three other valid points before that one. 

"That's really not the point, my other points definitely stand, I still have never done... _that_ and-"

"Wait, you've never even shotgunned before?" Kyungsoo asks in disbelief. Jongin shakes his head nervously. 

"I honestly don't even know what that means," he mumbles, and Kyungsoo coos, pinching his cheek. 

"So cute and innocent. Here, come closer," Kyungsoo says, scooting closer to Jongin and picking the pipe back up off the coffee table. 

"Wh-why?" Jongin sputters, tilting his head back to leer at the offending object. Kyungsoo actually has the audacity to laugh at him. 

"I'm going to show you how to have _fun_ , pretty boy," Kyungsoo says, rather matter-of-factly. He flicks the lighter a few times before holding the pipe up to his lips, lighting the bowl and inhaling. 

"I- I, uh really don't think this is a good idea, because I took that DARE campaign back when I was a kid and I promised I'd say no to drugs and-" Jongin is cut off when Kyungsoo places his thumb on Jongin's lower lip, bringing him close before gripping his chin lightly and opening his mouth. Kyungsoo leans in, his lips barely centimeters away from Jongin's when he starts to exhale into his mouth. Jongin's eyes widen, and he has no choice but to inhale the smoke, immediately feeling the burn in his lungs. He feels Kyungsoo's lips barely brush against his, and then he pulls away, eyes glassy and tinted pink. 

Jongin exhales, watching the smoke fill his vision. Kyungsoo becomes hazy in front of him, and he blinks once, twice before trying to speak. 

"Woah," he manages, and Kyungsoo giggles, poking his cheek.

"See?" he goads, "isn't it _fun_ ?" Jongin stops to think before answering. Is it fun? It's… _different_ , for sure, but he's not sure yet if he'd call it fun. Kyungsoo tilts his head to the side, and Jongin remembers _right_ , when people ask a question they generally expect an answer afterwards. Unless it's rhetorical. But he doesn't think that it was rhetorical. What was the question again?

"I think I need some water," he says, his voice much more hoarse than he expected it to be. Kyungsoo nods solemnly. 

"Absolutely. I can do that for you," he goes to get up, but Jongin grabs his wrist before he can walk away. 

"Why are you leaving?" he asks, full pout mode activated. 

"To get you some water…? I need to, like, go get it."

"Oh. Right. That's a thing. Um, don't be too long? I don't want to be alone." 

Kyungsoo smiles, bringing a hand up to rest on top of Jongin's, squeezing softly before letting go. "I'll be quick, pretty boy. Be good and wait right here." Something about being good for Kyungsoo makes Jongin nervous in a good way, and he nods before sitting back and relaxing in his seat. He closes his eyes and lets the bass of the music take over his body. 

It's either a few minutes later or an eternity later when he feels a dip in the couch next to him, and Jongin opens one eye to see Kyungsoo in his peripheral vision, holding a bottle of water. He smiles. Kyungsoo is so pretty. 

"Pretty," Jongin mumbles, just barely loud enough for Kyungsoo to hear. The latter giggles nervously, uncapping the water and leading it towards Jongin's lips. Jongin is about to refuse, about to say he can do it himself, but the feeling of Kyungsoo's fingers gently bringing his head back and tilting the water bottle causes warmth to spark through his entire body. _Being taken care of by Kyungsoo_ , Jongin thinks to himself, _what a swell concept._

After a few sips of water, Jongin's mouth feels slightly less like the Sahara desert and slightly more like what he thinks a normal mouth might feel like. He smacks his lips together a few times. 

"We should do that again," Jongin says. 

"What, the water? Sure-"

"No, the uh, the shot… thingy. Feels good," Jongin says, at least still being coherent enough to feel shy about his request. Kyungsoo smiles brightly at Jongin.

"We don't have to do all that, I can just give you the pipe and you can do it yourself-" 

"No," Jongin interrupts, "I want to do it with _you_." 

Kyungsoo smirks, taking another hit and this time Jongin leans in willingly, eyes half closed as he parts his lips for Kyungsoo. This time, Kyungsoo holds the back of Jongin's neck and pulls him closer. This time, it's not just about the high.

This time it's a kiss. 

Kyungsoo exhales smoke into Jongin's mouth and he accepts it willingly, sighing contently as he leans closer to Kyungsoo, their lips pressing against each others'. Jongin hums happily, poking his tongue out to trace along Kyungsoo's lower lip. Kyungsoo groans, reaching up to run his fingers through Jongin's hair while sucking on Jongin's tongue. Jongin whines softly before pulling away for air. 

"Um," he says, completely out of breath and now fully high. Holy cow, he's _high!_ How wacky is that? He giggles, leaning his forehead onto Kyungsoo’s and peppering his face with tiny kisses. “Kyungsoo, you’re so…” he trails off mid sentence, instead opting to place another few kisses onto his lips.  
  
… And then quickly his heart drops as he realizes that it's a freaking _school night_. 

"Oh my god my mom is actually going to kill me," he whispers, pulling out his phone and checking the time. It's _well_ past one in the morning, and Jongin begins to panic. Kyungsoo looks at Jongin with wide eyes full of worry as he witnesses Jongin begin to panic. 

"I need to get back home, like, right away," Jongin says with all the seriousness in the world. Kyungsoo nods, soothing him with the hand still in his hair as he coaxes Jongin out of his seat.

"It'll be okay, I promise," Kyungsoo says, and for the first time all night, Jongin actually believes him. 

"Okay," he whispers back, and Kyungsoo smiles at him, giving him a single peck on the lips before reaching down and grabbing keys off of the table in front of them. 

"Chanyeol, I'm borrowing your bike," Kyungsoo calls, and across the room Jongin hears a deep voice booming _the fuck you are!_ and Kyungsoo nods. "The fuck I am," he says in agreement, and leads Jongin out of the basement, up the stairs, and out of the building. 

A few feet from the entrance sits a beautiful red motorcycle, pristine and gorgeous, and Jongin can tell it's worth even more than both his parents' cars. Kyungsoo grabs the helmet balancing on the seat of the bike and helps Jongin fasten it onto his head. Kyungsoo gets onto the bike and coaxes Jongin behind him. 

"Hold tight," he murmurs, and Jongin does so instantly, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo's middle and burrowing in behind him. Kyungsoo smells like cigarettes and weed, but Jongin can't even bring himself to care. Kyungsoo starts the bike and kicks off, heading out of the alley and into the streets of Seoul. 

"You'll have to guide me," he tells Jongin at a red light, and Jongin agrees, glad he's sober enough to be aware of his location. 

A few turns and a short distance later, they find themselves a few houses away from Jongin's- he’d begged Kyungsoo to park farther away so the noise of the bike wouldn't wake his parents. 

"You don't need to walk me the rest of the way home, I can get there myself," Jongin tells Kyungsoo as he gets off the bike. Kyungsoo scoffs, and rolls his eyes. 

"Didn't I tell you I was going to walk you home? I'm following up on my promise," he says, and reaches to grab one of Jongin's hands in his own. Jongin will never ever admit it, but he does in fact blush furiously at the act. They walk the rest of the way in silence, Jongin stumbling slightly from both exhaustion and lingering effects of the drugs. When they arrive at Jongin’s house, he leads Kyungsoo around to the back, opening a slightly cracked window and crawling gracelessly through to his bedroom on the other side.  
  
“Can I come in with you?” Kyungsoo asks, resting his elbows on the windowsill and looking adoringly at Jongin.  
  
“Absolutely not,” Jongin says, rolling his eyes when Kyungsoo pouts in response.  
  
“When will I see you again?” Kyungsoo whispers, just barely loud enough to hear.  
  
“Never,” Jongin teases before leaning down to kiss Kyungsoo softly. Kyungsoo hums happily into the kiss, nipping on Jongin’s lower lip before pulling away. “Come pick me up tomorrow and we can have all the fun in the world.”


	2. Take My Hand (I'll Show You The Wild Side)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi :) enjoy

"Hey, sweet thing," Kyungsoo drawls as soon as Jongin opens the window, leaning forward onto the windowsill.

"No," Jongin deadpans, "I changed my mind, we aren't going anywhere- and stop throwing rocks at my window! It totally isn't necessary, I am literally on the first floor, you can just knock, you-"

"Oh, we aren't going out? I can come in with you, then?" Kyungsoo interrupts, smirking at Jongin as he pulls a half-empty pack of menthols out of his back pocket. 

"Absolutely  _ not,"  _ Jongin scolds, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "You're definitely not allowed in my room. It's… messy," he says, sniffling and looking away from Kyungsoo. He's pretty sure Kyungsoo can tell he's lying, but thankfully he doesn't call Jongin out on it, instead lighting a cigarette and taking a deep drag. 

"Then get ready, pretty boy. We're gonna have the time of our lives tonight." 

"... Yeah. Fine. Just give me a second," Jongin concedes, then closes the window. As he changes into clothes that more say  _ I'm a relatively cool guy  _ than his usual  _ I literally look like I was born in a Nordstrom and was only set free last week  _ look, he mumbles to himself only barely coherently about all the times he promised he'd never succumb to peer pressure, all broken as soon as a pretty boy called  _ him  _ pretty boy. Jongin's only slightly bitter about it. 

Kyungsoo is in the process of putting out his cigarette on the ground when Jongin finally climbs out of the window, very stylishly dressed (he would like to think, anyways) in a cropped brown sweater and his only pair of ripped jeans. 

Kyungsoo gives him a once over as soon as he's standing upright. 

"What?" Jongin asks, folding his arms across his chest defensively. 

"Nothing," Kyungsoo says immediately, "you look really good. You ready?" 

Instead of waiting for an answer, Kyungsoo takes Jongin’s hand and walks him around back, where an old sedan that’s definitely seen better days is idling off the road. Kyungsoo leads Jongin to the backseat, opening it for him before settling himself in the passenger seat.

"Baby, this is my friend Jongdae," Kyungsoo says, gesturing towards the man already in the driver's seat. Jongin tries his best not to blush at the pet name (he fails). "Jongdae, this is Jongin. We're gonna take great care of him tonight, aren't we?"

"Absolutely," Jongdae agrees, giving Jongin a wide smile in the rear view mirror that makes him look strikingly similar to a cat in the exact opposite way that his friend Minseok does. Jongin gives him an awkward wave after buckling his seatbelt. 

"Nice to meet you," Jongin says, and maybe he's a little too polite, or just looks a little more stuck up than Jongdae is used to, because Jongdae gives him a funny look afterwards. 

"Jongdae's our designated drunk driver," Kyungsoo tells Jongin, turned around to face him from the passenger seat, "he's basically awesome in every conceivable way." Jongdae snickers and denies the claim before switching gears and heading out of the neighborhood, onto the busy nighttime road. 

"So where are we going?" Jongin finally asks, his curiosity getting the better of him as he fiddles with his seatbelt nervously. 

"Our friend Baekhyun- I don't think you met him, but he was at the club yesterday- is throwing a party at his apartment and asked us to come, like we wouldn't have crashed it without an invite anyways."

"A party on a Wednesday?" Jongin asks in disbelief. 

"Well, yeah," Jongdae says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world, "it's not, like, an official title, but Baekhyun's essentially the king of midweek parties." 

"Yixing really wanted to co-host this time, but he has a shift at the club until four and pretty much everyone will be gone by then," Kyungsoo adds. 

"Did he really? God, that's unfortunate," Jongdae sighs, and Kyungsoo hums in agreement. “He’s always working.”   
  
“Getting the bag though for sure. He’s got Saturday off, I’m almost positive. We can all plan something for then,” Kyungsoo murmurs, and Jongin is only half paying attention to the conversation because he’s fully immersed in just how nice and deep Kyungsoo’s voice is.   
  
“Hell yeah dude, go down to the coast or something, make a whole day out of it,” Jongdae nods to himself, evidently satisfied with his plan. The three of them fall into silence as Jongdae turns off of the main road and into a residential area. 

"So, is there like, party etiquette I should be aware of?" Jongin asks, and Jongdae slams on the brakes a little too hard at a red light, flipping a finger at the car beeping behind them before whipping his head around to stare at Jongin.

"Is there WHAT," Jongdae asks as Kyungsoo tries to hide his laughter in the sleeve of his sweatshirt.

"Like. Etiquette. You know, what I should or shouldn't do," Jongin says.

"Uh,  _ no _ , there's no party etiquette," Jongdae giggles, "just be you." 

"Don't worry too much," Kyungsoo reassures Jongin, turning around in his seat to pat his knee, "they'll love you, I promise." Jongin smiles back at Kyungsoo, already less nervous because of his touch. "But also don't use words like etiquette. It reminds me that you're a nerd." 

"Yeah, whatever," Jongin rolls his eyes.    
  
“Party etiquette,” Jongdae chuckles to himself, “honest to god I’ve never heard that before.”   
  
“It wasn’t even that funny,” Jongin mumbles.   
  
“It was pretty funny, baby,” Kyungsoo admits, grinning, “we’re almost there, though. You ready?”   
  
“Absolutely not,” Jongin says honestly.    
  
“Sweet! Let’s go.”   
  
Jongin’s nerves get even worse as they all head up the elevator together, and even worse than that when Kyungsoo opens the door to the apartment and all Jongin sees are unfamiliar faces.   
  
“That’s so many people,” Jongin whines as Kyungsoo pushes him through the door into the apartment.    
  
“Yep, that’s the point. We can get you something to drink and you won’t be so nervous, okay sweetheart?” Kyungsoo rests his hand on the small of Jongin’s back and steers him in the direction of the kitchen, saying his goodbyes to Jongdae as he does so.    
  
“Just text when you’re ready to go,” Jongdae calls, raising his voice to be heard over the music, “or just, like, find me I guess. I’ll be around. Obviously.”    
  
“Sure thing,” Kyungsoo replies, nudging Jongin into the kitchen. “What would you like to drink, baby?” he asks, grabbing two plastic cups and pouring himself straight gin. Jongin cringes at the sight.

"Uh. Something sweet, I guess," Jongin has only ever drank at a family reunion, and even then it was just a sip of champagne, which instantly prompted a sneezing fit right in front of all his family members, which definitely wasn't embarrassing at all.

Kyungsoo smiles at him and opens the fridge, rummaging through until he finds a clear pitcher full of a blue beverage. 

"What is that?" Jongin asks as he's poured a glass of it.

"Leftover punch from the other night. We were gonna just add more rum to liven it up a little bit for later, but I think we should start you out with this first. It's got, uh," Kyungsoo pauses and hands Jongin the drink, squinting. "I actually have no idea. It tastes like blue raspberry, though!" 

Jongin eyes the cup suspiciously before looking back at Kyungsoo, who nods at him encouragingly. Jongin takes a small sip of the drink, and his eyes widen. He can't even taste the alcohol at all, just the sickly sweet taste of blue raspberry. He takes a more generous sip of the drink, smiling at Kyungsoo afterwards. 

"It's really good!" he says excitedly, and Kyungsoo beams back at him, taking a sip of his own drink. He doesn't even flinch as he swallows. Jongin thinks it’s kind of impressive and kind of crazy as hell. 

"Have I already told you that you look good tonight?" Kyungsoo asks, tilting his head to the side and playing with the hem of Jongin's cropped sweater. "You look really good. You should get your bellybutton pierced." 

"I absolutely should not," Jongin laughs incredulously, trying his best to pull the fabric of his sweater down, "and I think you did. But you can say it again if you want to." 

"You look good tonight," Kyungsoo repeats, poking Jongin once in the stomach before taking another sip of his gin. Jongin swallows more of his own drink as well. 

"People dance at parties, right?" Jongin asks, grabbing the pitcher himself and filling up his cup again. "I wanna dance."

"Yeah, people dance! You want to?" Kyungsoo finishes his own drink, and sets his cup down on the counter. 

"I do! Let me finish this though, it tastes really good and I won't dance as well if I'm holding it." Kyungsoo hums and watches with wide eyes as Jongin tilts the cup back, swallowing half of it easily. 

"Good boy. Finish the rest of it?" Kyungsoo asks, dipping his fingers into the waistline of Jongin's jeans. Jongin nods, flushing at the praise and downing the rest of his drink. He coughs as he pulls the drink away from his face, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. "Your lips are blue." 

"Are they really? How fun!" Jongin grins, and gasps in surprise as Kyungsoo leans up to kiss him. "Now your lips will be blue."

"We'll be matching," Kyungsoo says, and takes Jongin's hand, leading him out of the kitchen. "Come dance, pretty boy."

Jongin follows Kyungsoo willingly, his steps a little clumsy as the alcohol begins to course through his body. Jongin accepts the new sensation happily, squeezing Kyungsoo's hand as he walks him through the house to a larger room, which must be the living room judging by all the furniture pushed against the walls to make room for more people, who are all bopping along to the music playing from impressive-looking speakers. Jongin is positively delighted when he realizes he knows the song playing. He then takes the lead, pulling Kyungsoo deeper into the sea of people and moving his body to the beat. Kyungsoo follows him willingly, beginning to dance along as well. His moves are a little clumsy, Jongin thinks to himself, but even so he dances well, mostly mimicking Jongin. Jongin hates how attractive he finds it. 

"You're pretty good," Jongin tells Kyungsoo, raising his voice to be heard above the music, and Kyungsoo smiles back at him, slotting his hands in the back pockets of Jongin's jeans to pull him closer.

"You're not too bad yourself," Kyungsoo replies, and honestly, Jongin isn't one to brag (too much), but that's a little bit of an understatement and he intends to show Kyungsoo just how well he can dance. His eyelids flutter as he stares down at Kyungsoo, parting his lips in a way he hopes Kyungsoo will find sexy. He grinds his body against Kyungsoo's as he dances, and promptly groans as he feels the friction of Kyungsoo's bulge against his own. "Fuck," Kyungsoo hisses. "Baby, you're so hot tonight." 

"Just tonight?" Jongin asks, leaning down so his lips brush against Kyungsoo's, then pulling away before Kyungsoo can kiss him. 

"Every night. How do you even dance so well?" Kyungsoo asks, thoroughly impressed, and Jongin giggles. 

"I practice at the studio by my house, like, every day."

"And you didn't tell me that?"

"I- what? You never asked," Jongin blinks in confusion and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, tugging at the sleeve of his sweater to lead him away from the crowd, into a much less busy hallway. 

"Whatever. It's hot as fuck. Wanna make out?" he asks eloquently, and Jongin nods excitedly. As soon as they're away from others, Kyungsoo's lips are on his. Jongin hums happily, and maybe it's the alcohol running through his system that gives him more bravery than usual or maybe he's just drunk with the way Kyungsoo's lips feel against his, but he wraps both his arms around Kyungsoo's neck to pull him closer and deepen the kiss, and  _ God  _ does it feel good. He wraps a leg around Kyungsoo's waist and Kyungsoo hisses, pulling away to breathe. 

"What do you want from me tonight, baby," Kyungsoo murmurs against Jongin's lips, and Jongin shudders at the tone.

"More," he whispers, and Kyungsoo groans, kissing him once more before grabbing his hips and steering him further down the hall into a bedroom. 

"You're so fucking sexy, I swear," Kyungsoo says as soon as he locks the bedroom door, leading Jongin to the bed and pushing him onto the mattress before climbing on top of him, "dancing like that in front of everyone, too. I could've watched you all night, but I'd much rather have my baby all to myself." 

Jongin gives Kyungsoo a tiny smile. "You really liked it?" 

Kyungsoo stares at Jongin, wonder written all over his face. "I don't think I've ever met anyone as beautiful as you," he says honestly.

"Then do something about it," Jongin teases, and Kyungsoo barks out a laugh.

"You sure are brave tonight," Kyungsoo whispers. "Come here. I wanna make you feel good."

Jongin hums, running his fingers through Kyungsoo's cropped hair before settling a hand on the back of his neck. Kyunsoo crawls up to be level with him, cupping Jongin's face with one hand and leaning down to press their lips together. Jongin sighs happily, parting his lips eagerly to allow Kyungsoo to deepen the kiss, and it's entirely too intimate for two people who met just a day ago.    
  
“Pretty,” Jongin whispers as they pull apart, and Kyungsoo smiles against his lips before giving him another small kiss, then another.    
  
“That’s you. My pretty boy. My good boy,” Kyungsoo coos, and Jongin shudders at the praise, which doesn’t go unnoticed. “Does my baby like to be called good?”   
  
Jongin nods quickly, grinding his hips up against Kyungsoo’s desperately. “I want to be good for you, please, Kyungsoo, I’ll do anything to be good.”

“Anything?”   
  
“Anything, please, just-” 

"I know, baby, I've got you," Kyungsoo reassures him, stroking Jongin's thigh comfortingly before tugging the bottom of his sweater up so his chest is exposed. Jongin shivers at the sudden cold, then gasps as he feels Kyungsoo lick up his stomach, sucking and biting at every inch of his skin until Jongin is squirming and whining under his touch. 

"Kyungsoo," Jongin moans, twisting his fingers through the other's hair, guiding him further up his chest where he really needs them. Kyungsoo gets the hint right away-  _ thank God, Kyungsoo is so smart, _ Jongin thinks to himself as Kyungsoo latches his mouth onto Jongin's nipple and sucks. "Oh, fuck, fuck, Kyungsoo," Jongin practically sobs, his hips twitching up on their own, searching for friction. Kyungsoo growls, one hand trailing down Jongin's body to palm him through his tight jeans. 

"So fucking good for me," Kyungsoo says, and begins to unbutton Jongin's jeans before he pauses, looking up at Jongin. "Is this okay?" He asks, and Jongin nods rapidly, canting his hips up in search for friction. 

"So okay," Jongin mumbles back, practically vibrating from how turned on he is, "I swear if you stop-" and he doesn't even have to finish his sentence before Kyungsoo snakes a hand into Jongin's underwear and strokes him roughly, gazing into his eyes as he does. Jongin instantly gets sent to-fuck, another dimension or something, and shouts so loudly Kyungsoo has to cover his mouth with his free hand. 

"There are other people here, baby," Kyungsoo reminds him, not halting his ministrations at all. Jongin nods, whimpering, and Kyungsoo takes his hand away from Jongin's mouth to replace it with his lips instead. 

Kyungsoo doesn't even pull down Jongin's underwear at all, just touches him from underneath the fabric until Jongin can't take any more and tugs the material down by himself with shaky hands, sighing in relief. 

"Can I look?" Kyungsoo asks, because of course he's still trying to make sure Jongin's comfortable with it, and only after Jongin assures he's okay with it does he let his eyes trail down to the sight of Jongin's hard, leaking cock. "Oh, baby," he coos, swiping his thumb across the tip to collect the precum and spread it across his length, "you're so hard for me." Instead of gracing him with an answer Jongin whimpers, squeezing his eyes shut tightly and he doesn't even realize he's crying until he feels Kyungsoo licking the tears away, which, okay, should be gross but it somehow turns him on even more. Kyungsoo teases the tip of his cock with his thumb and Jongin keens, his hips bucking up on their own accord, and he's getting close embarrassingly fast. 

"Kyungsoo," Jongin says, more of a warning than anything else, and Kyungsoo hums, picking up his pace and leaning up to kiss him. "I'm- I'm close," Jongin warns, and something in Kyungsoo's eyes goes dark, almost predatory, and he brings his other hand down to tease lower, lower, and his finger brushes up against Jongin's hole, making him gasp.   
  
“I wanna fuck you so bad,” Kyungsoo growls, “God, I just wanna ruin you, make you mine, don’t want anyone else to touch you, my baby, my good fucking boy-” and just like that, he cums- no finesse, nothing, just seizes up and spills all over Kyungsoo's hand, his own chest, his- fuck, his fucking sweater, but he can't bring himself to care, sobbing as he shakes through his orgasm. Kyungsoo groans along with him, watching Jongin intently as he comes down from it, and Jongin can't even be embarrassed about how stupid he must look while he's coming because it just feels so goddamn  _ good _ . 

They lie there for a moment as Jongin catches his breath, his chest still rising and falling heavily as he shakes. Kyungsoo pulls his hand away from his cock slowly, licking Jongin's cum off his own hand which, again, super gross, but still somehow so incredibly sexy. 

After Jongin's breath is finally steady again, he reaches down to touch Kyungsoo, wanting to help Kyungsoo just as he helped him, but instead he's met with a wet patch and he pulls his hand away in surprise. "A bit too late for that, princess," Kyungsoo says, looking away in embarrassment and Jongin forgets how to breathe again for a second as he realizes Kyungsoo came in his pants just from watching him. "Next time," Kyungsoo promises, and just the thought of there being a next time makes Jongin's head spin. "For now, let's get you cleaned up, baby." 

Jongin sits up as Kyungsoo pulls away to search for tissues and grimaces at the feeling of his own cum sticking to his body. He looks down and sees the giant stain on his sweater, and whines. "My sweater," he laments, and Kyungsoo doesn't hesitate to tug off his own sweatshirt and offer it to Jongin, leaving him in just a tee. Jongin accepts it gratefully, and giggles as Kyungsoo dabs a tissue at his stomach, cleaning up the majority of his mess. "Tickles," he murmurs, and Kyungsoo giggles along with him. He pulls Kyungsoo's sweatshirt over his own sweater, and smiles to himself.

"Baekhyun's gonna kill me," Kyungsoo mutters, more to himself than anything. "Fuck, whatever, the sheets will wash. You wanna go back out?" Jongin stretches out his limbs before crawling out of the bed, nodding. 

"Too tired to dance," he says honestly. Kyungsoo hums, getting up onto his toes to kiss Jongin's forehead. 

"We can take you home."

"Okay." 

They find Jongdae in the kitchen, having what seems to be a very serious conversation with another boy, but the latter's face brightens significantly when he sees Kyungsoo. "There you are," he chirps, wrapping an arm around Kyungsoo's shoulders, giving him a big wet kiss on the forehead that Kyungsoo cringes away from instantly. Jongin tries his best not to be jealous. "Been looking all over for you."

"Yeah, we lost track of time," Kyungsoo says simply, then tugs on Jongin's hand. "Jongin, honey, this is Baekhyun! His house. Baekhyun, this is Jongin." Baekhyun brightens instantly, bouncing up to Jongin and giving him his own kiss. He feels Kyungsoo's grip on his own hand tighten. 

"Ooh, Kyungsoo, you brought a cute one," Baekhyun coos, patting Jongin's cheek. "Jongin, sweetie, Chanyeol and Yixing are going to  _ love  _ you. Come back any time." Kyungsoo tugs on Jongin's hand this time, pulling him away from Baekhyun, who wobbles without having someone to lean against. Jongdae gives him a sympathetic smile. 

"He's had a few drinks," Jongdae explains as he leads Baekhyun back to rest against the counter. "Baekhyun, stop trying to collect more boys." Baekhyun rolls his eyes and takes another swig of his own drink. 

"We were actually getting ready to leave," Kyungsoo says, and Jongdae nods, fishing his keys out of his jacket pocket. 

"One more drink before you go!" Baekhyun says cheerfully, pouring them both more of the punch Jongin had earlier. Jongin brightens up at the sight of it, taking an excited sip and recoiling when it tastes more like cough syrup than punch. “Oh, whoops,” Baekhyun giggles, “I added more rum. Wasn’t strong enough for any of us.” Jongin smacks his lips together and takes a long gulp, swallowing quickly to keep the taste out of his mouth for too long. Kyungsoo and Jongdae both sip at theirs easily, leaving Jongin to wonder just how often the two of them drink like this. Jongdae and Baekhyun continue their conversation where they left off as Jongin sips his drink. He looks over at Kyungsoo and startles when he sees the latter already looking at him.   
  
“What?”   
  
“You look good in my clothes,” Kyungsoo says, and Jongin smiles, snuggling himself further into the warm material. Kyungsoo turns to Jongdae. “Are you ready to go?”    
  
“Yeah!” Jongdae says quickly, downing the rest of his own drink and patting Baekhyun on the back. Baekhyun gives him a stupidly filthy kiss in return, which Jongdae reciprocates, but he rolls his eyes as he pulls away. “Baekhyun, you have two boyfriends already. You don’t need any more.”   
  
“It’s not my fault I need constant attention,” Baekhyun shrugs. “Drive safe, babies!” Jongin gives one last wave to Baekhyun before they head out.    
  
The drive back to Jongin’s house is relatively quiet, save for the soft beat of a slow r&b song coming from the car’s speakers. Jongin catches himself almost falling asleep multiple times, the last drink he had making him incredibly sleepy. He had just begun to doze off when Jongdae put the car in park, the noise startling him awake.    
  
“Baby, we’re here,” Kyungsoo murmurs from the front seat, and Jongin groans, stretching out as much as he can in the cramped backseat. Kyungsoo gets out first to open Jongin’s door, gently leading him out of the car. “Want me to walk you home?” Jongin nods, rubbing at his tired eyes with the back of his hand. Kyungsoo hums, holding onto one of Jongin’s hands with his as they walk to Jongin’s home. 

"You're my worst influence," Jongin says when they reach his bedroom window, kissing Kyungsoo once, twice, then another time just because he can. Kyungsoo hums into the kiss happily, but sighs as Jongin pulls away.

"You're mine, too," Kyungwoo whispers, a frown barely visible on his lips. Jongin decides he doesn't like the way Kyungsoo looks when he's sad. He kisses him again.

"Yeah, but I'm  _ your  _ bad influence," Jongin teases, hands squeezing Kyungsoo's hips softly. Kyungsoo closes his eyes in defeat, and leans forward to kiss Jongin one last time, soft and slow and sweet. 

"Go to bed, Jongin," Kyungsoo sighs, pushing Jongin away. "I don't want to keep you up too late." 

"It's literally past three already," Jongin rolls his eyes. "But yeah. You're probably right. Text me when you get back?"

"Of course."

"Good," Jongin hums, and finally steps away to crawl through his bedroom window. "Goodnight, Kyungsoo." 

"Night, Jongin."

Jongin rests his arms against the windowsill, sighing as he watches Kyungsoo walk away, barely visible in the dark. It's not until he can no longer see Kyungsoo that he smiles to himself, shutting his window and hopping into bed, ready to pass out as soon as his head hits the pillow. He goes to take off his sweater, and pauses as soon as his fingers hit the fabric, remembering the sweatshirt Kyungsoo had lent him earlier in the night. He instantly pulls his phone out of his back pocket. 

**[kji 3:17am]**

you forgot your sweatshirt!!! :(

**[dks, 3:21am]**

keep it 

you looked good in it 

Jongin flushes deeply at the text, shutting his phone off and throwing it across his bed before snuggling deeper into the material and shutting his eyes. And if right before he falls asleep, he inhales deep into the fabric and pretends his  _ boyfriend _ gave it to him… no one is to know. 


	3. If You Wanna Play It (Like a Game)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii SURPRISE double update! this is moreso a bonus chapter than anything else- i wanted to elaborate more on minor characters so here's.. this! 
> 
> tiny note: this happens several years before kyungsoo meets jongin.
> 
> some content warnings, incredibly unhealthy relationships, mentions of hard drug use, a sad chanyeol and a sad jongdae :(

Chanyeol loves Baekhyun.    
  
Well, to be more specific, Chanyeol is  _ in _ love with Baekhyun- he has been for as long as he can remember. All throughout high school and college and even now, Chanyeol follows Baekhyun everywhere he goes, obediently follows every one of his requests, cleans up the mess after every one of his heartbreaks.    
  
The last one, well. That one hurts a little. But that’s what love is, right? Doing anything for the person you love, even if it hurts you a little bit in the process? Isn’t that love? The thing is, no matter how much work it is to keep him happy, Chanyeol  _ lives  _ for Baekhyun. He lives for his smile, he lives for his laugh, he lives for the way he sings too loud and off tune during long car trips, and he lives for the way Baekhyun makes him feel like someone  _ important.  _ _   
_ _   
_ “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Chanyeollie,” Baekhyun would sigh every time Chanyeol helped him cheat his way through a test.    
  
“You really are the best thing in my life right now,” Baekhyun would tell him every time Chanyeol pieced his heart back together after a breakup.    
  
“You’re the only one that really understands me,” Baekhyun would sing to him every time Chanyeol came over in the morning to help sober him up before work.    
  
Chanyeol lives for Baekhyun. He lives for his praise, he lives for  _ belonging  _ to Baekhyun _.  _ And it’s okay, really- because Baekhyun lives for Chanyeol as well.    
  
Doesn’t he?

“Chanyeollie, do I look pretty?” Baekhyun asks as he frets over himself in front of his mirror.  _ Of course,  _ Chanyeol wants to say,  _ the prettiest. You’re always the prettiest.  _ Instead, he gives him a once over, admiring his slim figure in a well-fitted tee and some, Christ, some  _ tight  _ jeans.   
  
“You look very nice,” Chanyeol responds simply, turning back to his phone and scrolling through the pictures his mom just sent in the family group chat. “What’s the occasion?”    
  
“I have a date tonight!” Baekhyun says happily, flopping down on the couch next to Chanyeol. The funny feeling that rises up in Chanyeol’s chest- it  _ isn’t  _ jealousy. Why would it be? Why would he be jealous of whoever Baekhyun is going out on a date with when  _ he  _ is the one who gets to see Baekhyun afterwards, when  _ he  _ is the one Baekhyun tells everything to, when  _ he  _ is the one Baekhyun promises to never leave.   
  
Yeah. Not jealous.   
  
“With who?” Chanyeol asks politely, even though he truly could not care any less. Baekhyun brightens significantly.    
  
“His name is Yixing,” he sighs happily, “and he’s  _ so  _ cool. He’s the owner of that one nightclub- Jade's. We’ve been there a few times, remember? Anyways, he saw me at the bar and introduced himself, and he thought that little old  _ me  _ was cool enough to keep one of his secrets! So he brought me around to the back of the club, and  _ get this _ . There’s an entirely different fucking club downstairs! Like, another  _ cooler  _ one where they still serve drinks and shit, but it’s so much more relaxed, and there’s like, hardly any rules. He even helped me find a new plug.”   
  
“Isn’t Jongdae your plug?”    
  
“I’m not just buying weed, Chanyeol.”    
  
“Oh,” Chanyeol says simply. Baekhyun hums, and Chanyeol doesn’t miss how fidgety he is, how much his hands shake, how his brow twitches in slight irritation. “You started again.”   
  
“Is that a problem?” Baekhyun snaps, and his phone chimes in his hand, effectively stopping him in his tracks. “...That’s him. Promise you’ll still be here when I get back?”   
  
“I was actually going to go out with Jongdae and the guys in a bit-”   
  
“Promise you’ll still be here when I get back,” Baekhyun repeats, no longer a question.    
  
“I... promise. Please, just be careful, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol says worriedly.    
  
“I’m always careful,” Baekhyun scoffs, grabbing his jacket from the coat rack and slipping on his shoes. “Besides, I’ll always have you to come rescue me, won’t I?”   
  
“Always,” Chanyeol repeats easily. “Always.”

Later that night, Baekhyun texts him that he won’t be coming home until the next day.

The next few weeks are… eventful for Chanyeol. Most mornings are spent nursing Baekhyun back to health in time for him to get to work, most afternoons are spent helping Baekhyun finish his work on time, and most evenings are spent getting Baekhyun ready to go out with Yixing. He’s a little bit bitter about that one.    
  
Most nights are spent with Jongdae.   
  
“You’re really doing too much for him,” Jongdae says simply as he packs himself a bowl.   
  
“He needs me,” Chanyeol responds, grabbing the grinder off of the kitchen bar and pulling some out for himself.    
  
“You always say that.”   
  
“It’s always true.”    
  
Jongdae sighs, attaching the bowl to his bong and pulling his lighter out of his jacket pocket. “I’m tired of always arguing with you because of him. It’s your own life, make your own decisions, just… know that I worry about you, Chanyeol. You’re my best friend. I don’t want you to get hurt.”   
  
“Baekhyun loves me,” Chanyeol says, irritated. “He’s never going to hurt me.”   
  
“Sure,” Jongdae says too easily, standing up and grabbing his bong. “I’m going to go smoke. Join me?” Chanyeol hums and nods, packing his own bowl as he watches Jongdae head out to his balcony. He puts his own piece together with practiced ease and follows him outside.    
  
Jongdae’s balcony is, for lack of better words, fucking sick. His apartment is up high enough off the ground floor that you can see the entire city from any angle- the bright lights that illuminate Seoul are always enough to take Chanyeol’s breath away, to help him forget his own problems, even if it’s just for a little while. Chanyeol takes a seat next to Jongdae, who hands him a lighter and holds out his own bong. Chanyeol clinks the mouthpiece of his own against Jongdae’s, and accepts the lighter from him.    
  
“Cheers,” Jongdae smiles before lighting his own bowl and bending down to inhale. Chanyeol watches as the water bubbles and smoke forms inside the piece until he can no longer see through it. Jongdae pulls out the bowl and inhales deeply, all the smoke filling his lungs quickly. Chanyeol can’t help but stare as Jongdae exhales slowly, and he thinks to himself that he really has the best friend in the world.   
  
“You’re so pretty,” Chanyeol says honestly, and Jongdae laughs loudly, his eyelids already starting to droop.    
  
“You say this all the time, and you’re not even high yet. Are you sure you’re not in love with me, too?” Jongdae teases, pinching Chanyeol’s cheek. Chanyeol cringes away, and takes a hit from his own bong. Years of practice help him not choke as the smoke fills his lungs, and by the time he’s pulled away, he’s already pleasantly buzzed.    
  
“You really wish I was, don’t you?” Chanyeol asks, a teasing lilt in his voice as he stares down at the busy city.   
  
“Yeah,” Jongdae breathes, “I really wish you were.”   
  
“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol says, and he genuinely is.    
  
“I know you are,” Jongdae smiles wistfully, “it’s okay. Maybe in another life we’ll be together.” He leans closer to Chanyeol, pulling him in by the back of his neck, and Chanyeol goes willingly, parting his lips and kissing Jongdae softly. They both sigh comfortably, and Chanyeol finds himself pulling Jongdae closer, moving their pieces to the side as he leads Jongdae into his lap. Jongdae pulls away from the kiss in favor of nipping at Chanyeol’s collarbone sweetly. “Until then,” he whispers into Chanyeol’s ear, “this will be enough.”    
  
Later that night, after their highs wear off, after they’ve been reacquainted with each other in a way that always feels like the first and last, Jongdae sings. Chanyeol finds it so easy to let himself relax to his best friend’s voice, finds it so easy to pretend he could have this, have only this.    
  
“Your voice is beautiful,” Chanyeol whispers, pulling Jongdae close to his side. “You’re beautiful.” Jongdae sighs, nuzzling his face into Chanyeol’s bare chest. Chanyeol runs his hands through his hair softly, committing the feeling to memory. 

“I love you, Chanyeol.”   
  
“I know. I’m sorry.”    
  
Jongdae decides they need to take a break from each other. Chanyeol can’t say he doesn’t understand.    


“Where were you last night?” Baekhyun asks, arms crossed from his spot on the couch. Chanyeol blinks twice, not expecting the instant confrontation, and stays silent as he toes off his shoes and drops his keys on the counter. He drops his bag onto the dining room table and glances back at Baekhyun, who is looking at him expectantly. “Well?”    
  
“With Jongdae,” Chanyeol says simply, seating himself next to Baekhyun on the sofa. Baekhyun frowns, fiddling with the bracelets on his wrist.    
  
“You spend more time with him than me these days,” he pouts, “I don’t want to lose my best friend to him.”    
  
“There’s nothing wrong with Jongdae,” Chanyeol says, careful not to let any annoyance show in his tone.    
  
“I didn’t say there was,” Baekhyun sighs, “I just don’t want you to leave me.”    
  
“I’d never leave you, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol says honestly, and holds both of Baekhyun’s hands in his, squeezing softly. “Nobody could ever replace you, I’m yours. I promise.”   
  
“Good,” Baekhyun smiles sweetly, leaning his head back onto the sofa. “Then it won’t be an issue to stop seeing him.” Chanyeol stares, mouth open in disbelief as Baekhyun leans in to kiss him on the forehead. “Be good! Oh, and Yixing is coming over tonight for dinner. Help me clean up a little bit, please?”    
  
“Of course, Baekhyun.”   
  
  
Chanyeol helping Baekhyun turns into Chanyeol cleaning their apartment while Baekhyun gets ready, who takes entirely too long in the bathroom making himself look presentable, which then turns into Chanyeol cooking the two of them dinner while Baekhyun texts Yixing, which then turns into Baekhyun requesting that Chanyeol makes himself scarce for the evening.    
  
Naturally, Chanyeol wants to see Jongdae- to at least text him, if nothing else, but he knows he shouldn’t. So instead, he goes out.    
  
He walks for what seems like forever trying to find what he’s looking for, but finally, when he sees it, he sighs in relief. The bright lights of the building make him feel at home instantly, and he smiles to himself as he walks inside, heading straight to the bar. The woman behind the counter grins at him warmly.   
  
“Hi there,” she smiles, and it’s dazzling, and Chanyeol thinks to himself if he was into girls, he’d certainly be in love with her already. “Welcome to Jade’s.” Normally Chanyeol would be ordering a drink right away, but he has other plans tonight.    
  
“Hi, I’m friends with Yixing? He, um, said he’d let me in,” Chanyeol inwardly winces, knowing he’s not the best liar in the world, but the girl- Sooyoung, her name tag reads- nods easily, and gestures for a man standing nearby.    
  
“Minho,” she says sweetly, “why don’t you show this man downstairs?” The man walks towards them, and sizes Chanyeol up for a moment before grinning at him.    
  
“Sure thing, Yixing isn’t in right now, he’s got the night off-”  _ Yeah,  _ Chanyeol thinks to himself bitterly,  _ I know,  _ “-but we’ve still got a few regulars in today. What’s your name? I haven’t seen you around before.”    
  
“Chanyeol,” he says, and stands, offering his hand. Minho accepts it, giving a shake before leading him through the club, behind a roped off area. The blare of the music from the bar changes to a different beat the further they go, and as Chanyeol is led down a flight of stairs, a familiar scent fills his senses. He smiles to himself.    
  
“I have to go back and help Sooyoung out with the customers, but if you need anything, Kibum will be happy to help you, I’m sure he’ll introduce himself right away. It was nice to meet you, Chanyeol!” Minho opens the door for Chanyeol and waves him off, heading back upstairs and leaving Chanyeol alone. Chanyeol gulps to himself and steps inside the smaller room, and right away he notices just how different it is from the rest of the club.    
  
The lights are dimmed enough that he can’t see much, but what he does see is a few different servers going around to different tables, each of which has scattered paraphernalia littering the surfaces. Chanyeol looks around the room for an empty seat and finds one, a low table with two lounge chairs, one of which is already occupied by a man by himself. He makes his way over and sits across from the man. The latter doesn’t look up right away, more invested in the neat lines he’s crafting on the table, but when he does look up, he seems confused.    
  
“You aren’t Jinki,” he says, and Chanyeol startles at how deep his voice is.   
  
“Oh, sorry, was someone sitting here? I can move-” he gets up to leave, but the man shakes his head.   
  
“Don’t worry about it, he said he was going to come back but that was, like, an hour ago, so whatever. I’m Kyungsoo,” he smiles at Chanyeol, and Chanyeol grins back.    
  
“I’m Chanyeol.”   
  
“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo repeats to himself, and nods. “Nice name. Oh- uh, do you want some?” he gestures to the table in front of him, and Chanyeol eyes the white lines cautiously.    
  
“I’m- I’m good, thanks. Only use soft stuff.”   
  
“Good! Don’t start,” Kyungsoo tells him, then leans down and snorts one of the lines quickly. He sits back up and dabs at his nose, relaxing into his seat. “I don’t like sharing anyways. Tell me about yourself, Chanyeol. What brought you here?” Chanyeol shrugs, leaning back in his own chair.    
  
“Just needed a change of pace, I guess. Need a night to just… not think.” Kyungsoo hums in understanding.    
  
“I get it. You’re in the perfect place for that, you know. We can just… not think. Together,” Kyungsoo smiles, and gestures for the man walking towards them. “Kibum,” he says sweetly, “can we get something for my new friend here?” The man- Kibum, Chanyeol assumes- brightens significantly, sitting on the arm of Kyungsoo’s chair and ruffling his hair.    
  
“Of course!” he grins, and looks over at Chanyeol. “What’s your poison, baby?”    
  
“So many shots,” Chanyeol says honestly, and Kyungsoo chuckles.    
  
“Some weed too, maybe?” Kyungsoo suggests, and Chanyeol nods quickly. “Some weed too, then. Kibum, angel, have I ever told you you’re my favorite?” Kibum rolls his eyes, flicking Kyungsoo on the forehead.    
  
“Only every day. But you can say it as much as you want, I love a good reminder,” Kibum says. He stands to leave, giving Chanyeol a small wink before he goes.    
  
“He seems nice,” Chanyeol says simply, and Kyungsoo nods in agreement.   
  
“He’s the best- everyone here is. You’ll see soon enough, if you stick around,” Kyungsoo squints, like he’s trying to analyze Chanyeol. He shifts uncomfortably in his seat. “You are going to stick around, right?”   
  
“Jury’s still out for that one,” Chanyeol shrugs, “maybe if you make it worth my time.”    
  
“Challenge accepted,” Kyungsoo teases, and looks up to see Kibum on his way back towards them, balancing a tray on one hand. He sets down their order of- Jesus, a whole ass bottle of vodka for like no ass reason- and two glasses, as well as a small bag of shake and some papers. “You wanna roll, or do you want me to?” Chanyeol eyes Kyungsoo for a moment- his hands shake, his pupils are visibly dilated even in the dimmed lights of the club, and the smile on his face never seems to fade at all. He reminds Chanyeol all too much of-  _ nevermind.  _ He’s here to forget.    
  
“I’ll roll,” Chanyeol offers, reaching for the papers, and Kyungsoo sighs in relief.   
  
“Thank God. I’m definitely in no state to be doing that right now, but I wasn’t gonna be rude and make you roll for us without asking, you know? Anyways, like. Thanks,” Kyungsoo licks his lips, staring at Chanyeol with a look in his eyes the latter can’t describe. Chanyeol gulps nervously, then nods, beginning to pack the paper with skilled hands. He rolls the joint, then seals it shut with his tongue and offers it to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo shakes his head. “You first, but before that-” he grabs the two glasses in front of them and pours them both a shot. He hands one to Chanyeol. “Cheers,” he says, and raises his glass, “to not thinking.” Chanyeol raises his as well, and he doesn’t - _ he doesn’t-  _ think about Jongdae, who always insists on making a toast, even if there’s nothing to celebrate. He downs his shot, the burn of the vodka coursing down his throat a welcome feeling.    
  
“Cheers,” Chanyeol says belatedly. He sets his glass down on the table in front of them gingerly, and picks up the joint instead, flicking the lighter Kyungsoo offers him a few times before bringing the joint to his lips, lighting it and inhaling deeply.    
  
In an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people, Chanyeol finds himself feeling at home as his brain fogs, his limbs become numb, and his heart finally starts to beat normally again for what feels like the first time in forever. He passes the joint to Kyungsoo and pours himself another shot, downing it quickly.  _ Cheers,  _ he whispers to himself, _ to not thinking.  _   
  
Time passes quickly as he sits across from Kyungsoo, the latter having no difficulty keeping up with Chanyeol’s conversation, even being as fucked up as he very obviously is. Jinki does end up coming back, eventually, and Chanyeol offers Jinki his seat, but he refuses, opting to sit on the arm of Kyungsoo’s chair instead. The three of them talk for hours, and the more Chanyeol drinks the less he has any idea of what he’s talking about, but he doesn’t mind. He’s enjoying himself, Chanyeol realizes. He’s genuinely having fun without feeling guilty about it.   
  
That is, until he checks his phone.    
  
**[bbh, 2:13am]** **  
** where are youuuuuuu your hyunnie misses you ;__;    
chanyeol?    
having fun without me ?   
  
**[bbh, 3:02am]** **  
** chanyeol 

not funny !   
come home soon   
  
**[bbh, 4:13am]** **  
** come home.   
  
**[kjd, 4:47am]** **  
** chanyeol.    
i miss you   
i love you.    
fuck. im sorry. ignore these. 

im just being dumb   
please pretend you didnt see these   
sorry.   


  
“Hey,” Chanyeol says, Jinki and Kyungsoo both look up at him, “I’m probably going to head out for the night.” He begins to collect his few belongings, and starts looking on his phone for an Uber back- there’s no way in hell he’ll be able to walk home like this.    
  
“No worries,” Kyungsoo gives him an exceptionally sunny smile, which probably has more to do with the table now clean of powder than anything else, but even still Chanyeol smiles back at him. “You had fun, right?” He asks, and Chanyeol nods in affirmation. “Come back any time, Chanyeol. I mean it, don’t be a stranger.”   
  
“I’ll try my best,” Chanyeol says, then stands. “It was nice to meet you guys.”    
  
“You as well!” Jinki calls after him, and then promptly takes his old spot as Chanyeol walks away. Chanyeol sees Kibum on his way out of the club, and waves, but Kibum is a bit more occupied with the man whose face he’s apparently trying to kiss all of the foundation off of than he is with saying goodbye to Chanyeol. Chanyeol can’t say he blames him.    
  
He fights sleep the entire way back home, focusing on the sun rising to keep himself from passing out in the back of a stranger’s car- that’d be stupid, even for him. He stumbles out of the car after it finally parks in front of his building, and he’s just barely sober enough to make it into the building and remember what button to press on the elevator to get to his apartment. Exhaustion has almost completely taken over his body by the time he enters his living room, and he’s fully prepared to just crash on the couch for the rest of the night when he hears a scream.    
  
Baekhyun.    
  
His eyes snap open and he’s wide awake instantly, his limbs on autopilot as he runs to Baekhyun’s room, gripping the doorknob tightly, slamming the door open to see-    
  
To see Baekhyun, spread out on Yixing’s lap, fully fucking naked and taking his cock, riding him like his life depends on it.    
  
Chanyeol- he can’t do anything, he feels like he’s glued to the spot as he stares at Baekhyun, who stares back in shock, frozen.   
  
“What the fuck are you doing?!” He finally shrieks, gripping at the covers and attempting to cover himself up. Chanyeol blinks and shakes his head, finally coming back to his senses.    
  
“I-I’m so sorry, I thought I heard-”   
  
“Get the fuck out!” Yixing’s voice cuts through his own, and Chanyeol nods quickly, turning and slamming the door shut before racing to his own bedroom, locking his door behind him. He plasters himself to the door, hyperventilating, eyes wide open as he tries his best to come to terms with what just happened, fucking- Baekhyun riding Yixing like he was made for it, like there was nothing else in the world, like there was  _ nobody _ else in the world-    
  
Chanyeol cries. He cries for what feels like forever, just collapses onto his bed and curls up into himself, sobbing until he can’t keep his eyes open anymore, and falls asleep just like that, sniffling and whining and shaking.    
  
He wakes late that day to a single message.   
  
**[bbh, 2:37pm]** **  
** i think we need to talk


	4. I Can Be Your New Addiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi :) enjoy

Jongin’s alarm goes off entirely too early in the morning, blaring in all kinds of unpleasant ways that makes him feel like someone’s slamming pots and pans directly on his forehead.    
  
“Ohmygod fuck,” he groans, reaching around blindly in his bedsheets to find his phone. He finally manages to locate the offending object, turning off the alarm before flopping back onto his pillows. “Fuck.” 

He says it again, just for good measure before sitting up in bed, hair sticking up in every possible direction. He whines to himself pitifully, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he heads in the direction of his shower.    
  
Getting ready is just as awful as waking up was, Jongin realizes. Even after a generous amount of painkillers and plenty of water, he’s still miserable, moping around his bedroom trying his best to get dressed. The shower he had earlier helped a little, but the percussion band playing inside his head still has yet to go away.   
  
By the time he gets ready and heads towards his kitchen for breakfast, he’s almost late- thank God, honestly, he doesn’t think he could handle breakfast with his parents right now- so he just grabs some toast off the table and heads out the door, barely acknowledging his mother’s call of  _ Have a good day today, honey!  _   
  
Yeah, a good day. He’ll see about that. 

  
"Is that a hickey?" Sehun asks as soon as Jongin slides into the passenger seat of his car. Jongin blanches, slowly turning to face Sehun, who's trying very hard not to laugh. 

"No…?" Jongin lies, wincing at how unsure his own words sound. Sehun's lips press together in a straight line as he forces himself not to smile. 

"I dunno, it kinda ever so slightly looks like you might have one. Kind of. Well- definitely."

"Is it that obvious?" Jongin whines, flipping the visor to look at his neck in the mirror- he hadn't had time to fully inspect his reflection this morning in his rush to get out the door on time. 

"Yeah, you kinda look like you've been mauled, dude," Sehun snickers as Jongin sighs in defeat. "I have some concealer in the outside pocket of my bag." 

"You wear makeup?"

"Uh, sometimes? Not all of us have flawless complexions, Jongin, let me live."

"Whatever, just hand me your bag."

There's silence for all but twenty seconds as Jongin applies the makeup with clumsy hands before Sehun asks, "so, who exactly is this person who's attacking my best friend?" 

"Nobody you know," Jongin says quickly, and boy isn't  _ that  _ the truth.

"Sure, Nini," Sehun says easily, and Jongin is relieved at how he drops the subject. Sehun pulls into the university's parking lot. "Assuming you need answers to the calc homework from last night?" 

"Sure do." 

"Kinda figured. You can copy mine during break." 

"Oh Sehun, you're the true owner of my heart," Jongin coos, patting Sehun's cheek. Sehun pushes him away, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I knew that already. Now get out of my car."    
  


**[kji, 10:24am]**

ugh idk how you guys do this all the time i dont think iv ever had this bad of a headache :(((    
hope u slept well hehe! miss u   
  
Jongin checks his phone again after his next class, and still sees no response from Kyungsoo. He sighs as he makes his way to the cafeteria, fiddling with his keyboard as he types out another message    
  
**[kji, 12:03pm]** **  
** just got out of my 2nd class! ^_^   
hope ur days going well   
  
He slides his phone into his back pocket and sits next to Sehun at the table he’s saved, pulling his lunch out of his bag. Sehun’s about to greet him, but is distracted by the arms wrapped around his back and the kiss placed against his temple. Junmyeon says hi Jongin before sitting next to Sehun, kissing him again before pulling out his own lunch. Jongin sits with them, and only halfway pays attention to the conversation they’re having. He’s more immersed in his own thoughts- well, more specifically, one thought. Kyungsoo. He pulls out his phone, and sees his messages still unopened.  _ Disappointed but not surprised,  _ he thinks to himself.    
  
**[kji, 12:10pm]** **  
** you good? :/   
  
“What do you think, Nini?” Junmyeon says, and Jongin startles, looking up from his phone.    
  
“Uh,” he blinks, and Sehun and Junmyeon are both looking at him expectantly, and Minseok-  _ God, when did he even get here? _ \- glances at him with concern. “About what?”    
  
“Movies on Friday,” Junmyeon sighs, exasperated. “Weren’t you listening?”    
  
“Sorry,” Jongin sinks down in his seat, “just been sidetracked with this quiz coming up. Friday sounds great.” Junmyeon smiles at him brightly, turning back to the group to finalize plans. Minseok looks back at Jongin again, worry written all over his face as he leans close to him.    
  
“You okay?” He asks.   
  
“Yeah,” Jongin says quickly, “just thinking too much.”    
  
“You know you can always talk to me, right?” Minseok whispers.    
  
“I know,” Jongin says. “Thank you, Minseok.”    
  


The rest of the week continues this way, Jongin sending periodic texts to Kyungsoo, waiting on a reply that never comes. He progressively becomes more worried, unable to stop his mind from ever racing.  _ What if I did something wrong? What if I said something wrong? Does he hate me?  _ But one thought in particular keeps coming back, over and over again.    
  
_ What the fuck did I do?  _ _   
_ _   
_ Even movie night does little to cheer him up. Sehun and Junmyeon spend a good half hour arguing over what movie to watch before Minseok interferes with his own suggestion. The movie sucks, he’s seen it before, but he just doesn’t have the energy to argue about it when his mind is already occupied- it’s like every part of his being just screams  _ Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo.  _ _   
_ _   
_ It’s easy to just tell Junmyeon and Sehun he’s fine, just a little preoccupied, but Minseok is different. Minseok has known him since they were both kids, growing up on the same block and by default becoming best friends because of it. Minseok knows when it’s more than just test stress, when it’s more than just simple worry.    
  
And, well, it’s impossible for Jongin to keep things from Minseok for too long.    
  


Minseok picks up on the fourth ring. 

"Ayo," he greets, far louder than Jongin was expecting, and he has to move the phone away from his face, "what ever could my best friend want from me at this ungodly hour?"

"Can you keep a secret?" 

"You know me well enough to know the answer to that is no," Minseok scoffs, and Jongin rolls his eyes. "Why, what's going on?" 

"I'm having boy problems," Jongin sighs, and instantly he hears rustling on the other side of the phone.

"I'm on my way over," Minseok says, and there's more rustling and the sound of a zipper. 

"What, you mean at this 'ungodly hour'?" Jongin asks, catching himself using air quotes even though Minseok can't see them. 

"Jongin, I'm going to be up all night studying for this chem exam anyways. This will just be a much needed break for me," Minseok says, and Jongin smiles to himself. 

"I'll see you in a bit, then." 

Jongin is pacing his bedroom when Minseok barges in, totally and completely unannounced. 

"God, you'll never know how to knock, will you?" Jongin asks, though there's nothing but fondness in his voice. 

"Nope. I really don't know what your mom was thinking when she gave me a house key," Minseok says, flopping onto Jongin's bed unceremoniously. "Anyways. Tell me about the boy who's keeping my Nini up so late at night."

"Ugh," Jongin says, scrunching his nose, "Kyungsoo. I'm pretty sure he's the worst thing that's ever happened to me but I'm also pretty sure I love him for it." 

"Well, he sounds great!" Minseok chirps, and Jongin sighs before joining him on the bed. 

"He is, and he isn't. He's so confusing for no reason at all. One second he's all 'hey insert-pet-name-here come meet all my friends and hang out with me all night and do illegal stuff just for fun' and the next he goes ghost for no reason. Like he gave me his phone number last time we hung out and he hasn't texted me since! And he's so ridiculous. He acts all sappy or whatever but I tried to show affection back when he dropped me off at home and he kind of… shut me down." Jongin pouts, and looks up to see Minseok staring at him, mouth open wide.

"Okay, so we're definitely going to have to put a pin in the whole 'doing illegal stuff' thing and come back to it later because if I'm somehow going to become an accessory to, like, murder or something after this, I really need to get my story straight," he begins, very matter-of-factly, "but could you not find, I dunno, a regular boyfriend? Like, one your parents wouldn't disown you for seeing?" 

"He's…  _ different _ ," Jongin says, looking at Minseok with a small smile, "I don't know. I've never met anyone like him before. He introduced me to so many new things.”    
  
“Shit, Jongin, I can teach you some new fucking things too! I’ll bring my chem notes over and you can learn all kinds of new shit!”   
  
“That’s not what I meant, and you know it... “ Jongin pouts, and Minseok sighs, leaning in to pat Jongin on the cheek.    
  
“I know, Nini, I’m sorry. I guess I’m just thinking about how upset you’ve looked these past few days. Maybe I’m biased because of it, but are you sure he’s a good idea if he makes you feel like this?” Jongin hates when Minseok is right.    
  
“I hate when you’re right,” Jongin sighs. Minseok rolls his eyes and pinches Jongin’s cheek playfully.    
  
“I’m not saying you should never see him again, Jongin. I’m just saying, as a friend, please be careful. I care about you quite a bit, you know,” Minseok huffs out a laugh, “I don’t like seeing you like this. I want my happy Nini back.” Jongin smiles at that, giving Minseok a sloppy kiss on the cheek that the latter instantly recoils from. “...And you ruined it. Thank you. Is that all you needed? Can I go home now?” 

“Yes, please leave.”    
  
Jongin sighs to himself when he’s finally alone in his room, changing into his fluffy bear pajamas before crawling into his bed, snuggling under the covers comfortably. He’s literally seconds away from falling asleep when he hears it- a knock on his window.    
  
Jongin sits up straight instantly, whipping his head towards the window. His eyes narrow significantly when he sees  _ him _ . Despite literally every part of his being that tells him to just  _ go the fuck to sleep,  _ he gets up anyways.    
  
“Hey there, sunshine,” Kyungsoo says, grinning brightly, “you free for the night?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus of posting 2 chapters at the same time? 2 cliffhangers :)


End file.
